Conventionally, a fuel, which is pumped by a fuel pump from inside a fuel tank, is filtered by a fuel filter inside a filter case and supplied from the same case toward an internal combustion engine by a fuel supply device, which is widely used by being mounted in a vehicle.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device as one kind of such a fuel supply device, in which a plurality of fuel ports, which are in communication from inside of a filter case to outside of the same case, are integrally formed in the same case.